


The Fall of the Tower.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Destiny. [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom, Destiny 2 Game
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, Fan Story, Games, OF, Video, fall - Freeform, the, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	The Fall of the Tower.

My body hurt after the fall, the tower was destroyed.. Everything I knew was gone, the last thing I remember was I was running with Attano to get out of here, and the missles kept hitting the tower.. The explosions were so loud and powerful we could barely stand, I drew my abilities trying to float instead of being knocked over but it didn't help, pieces of concrete and metal kept hitting me, the floors of the different levels were falling as we ran.. I summoned my defenders bubble when Attano fell, he couldn't run anymore after the cabal soldiers had unloaded their magazines at us, we were running and one bullet hit him in the leg, I tried my best to protect him but I wasn't enough, I held his limp body in my arms, crying into his chest where I could feel his weak heartbeat.. I looked around us, the building was coming down around us, pieces of the building falling onto the dome around us. "Attano wake up please. I need you to wake up." I felt the slight feeling of electricity flowing through my veins, the storm was still flowing through me, I saw the Lightning at my fingertips, I put my hand to Attano's chest I focused a small amount of my electricity into him, I felt him spring awake as he gasped deeply for air, his eyes sprang open. Attano began looking around us, he saw the rubble around him, the trail of blood behind us and the dead cabal soldiers as well as our downed brother and sister Guardians.. "What happened?" I let him sit up, and I ripped a piece of my sleeve off of my jumpsuit to wrap around the wound on his leg, I looked around and clicked my tongue, I replied. "The red Legion.. They destroyed the Tower.." Attano had a look of surprise on his face like he forgot what happened, I slowly made the dome around us disappear, dust and little pieces of rubble fell onto us.  
"The missles hit the Tower, we could barely stand and we ran and ran, those Cabal soldiers, the one shot you straight in the back of the leg." Attano looked at his leg and saw the blood that was now drying the was running down his leg, I looked at him and said. "Can you walk?" Attano stood slowly, his leg gave out under him and he fell to the floor, I walked to him and put his arm around my neck and I helped him to the balcony, everything had creepily became silent, I hadn't heard a noise besides our breathing and the slight crackle of the fires around us. Zavala walked behind us, he put his hand on my other shoulder, he stood next to me. "Guardians, I.. I don't know where I can tell you to go, and thank you for saving him, I've seen so many Guardians abandon the injured and it's caused us to lose so many brethren.." I looked at him and I looked down at the last city, I saw many ships and sparrows lying on the ground I summoned my ship, and Attano was transported to my ship, and I looked around at the destruction. Zavala cleared his throat, I looked at him and he had tears falling from his eyes but his face didn't show any form of emotion. I hugged him, and he sniffed as he wiped his tears. "Guardian, get Attano to the medic, thank you for saving him." I smiled and I transported into me ship, I took us to the Farm. Luckily there were quite a few people that survived that I heard of anyway. Then when we were over the European dead zone things took the worst spin they could've gone.. I felt a shift in energy, I felt like my life flashed before my eyes.. Suddenly my ship disappeared and me and Attano were in a freefall crashing towards the ground, I try everything I could, I reached for his limp body, I tried to reach for his cape, everything I did was a pointless effort and by the time I had a hold of him.. We hit the ground. 

 

I woke up, I was weak, and bloody we fell into the forest, the Traveler must've finally been captured.. I crawled towards my friends body, his cape torn, the bandages I tied on his leg were pointless, he was bleeding in many places, his arm was full of cuts, his face scratched up, I tried to shake him awake, but he was knocked out cold.. He didn't respond to anything I did.. I stand and I try to lift him, but I'm not strong enough to carry him to far.. I curl up next to him and cry into his limp body, I could feel a faint heartbeat under my head. My Ghost was flashing around deeper into the woods, I ran towards him, faster than I've ever ran in my life, I nearly crashed into him.   
"Guardian! I'm sorry, somethings wrong.." I looked at him, I grabbed him and held him in my hands as I walked back towards Attano, I reply to Ghost. "The Traveler is gone, everything is gone.." Ghost slowly flew out of my hands and looked at Attano. "Everything isn't gone, you have me, you have him.." I sent an emergency broadcast from my Ghost saying. "Guardians down in the European dead zone, need immediate medical attention!"   
I did everything I could to keep me and Attano warm and safe, I took a flare gun k had in my pack and shot it up in the air, the flare burned bright and I heard many footsteps, people saying to look up at it.. My vision went blurry, I was passing out.. I called and called, waving my last strength to fan my fire and get their attention, my vision went black.. I'm gone..

 

"Guardian... Guardian!" I woke to someone in front of me, it looked like Shaxx, he shook my body, I don't think he meant to be rough but for someone of his size what's considered gentle. "Shaxx I'm awake!" He patted my shoulder as I sat up, across from me with many bandages and bruises Attano was slouched in a chair smiling at me. Shaxx stood straight and proudly he pointed at Attano and said. "This one has been up a few days sitting here watching you sleep, he thought you were dead, or in a coma."   
I felt weak, I looked back up at Shaxx I asked him. "The Traveler is gone isn't he?"   
Shaxx looked into the distance out of the smashed up window of the building we were in, he replies. "Not dead, he has been captured into a trap of sorts that keeps us from using our powers, I will personally choke that space toad if I see his face again in my life."   
Me and Attano giggled.   
Shaxx walked towards the door, I could see green leaves and grass blowing in the breeze outside, he turned and said. "Someone would like to see you when you can stand and walk, she'll be out on the balcony." Shaxx walked out of the room, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, I tried to stand but I just fell to the floor, Attano ran to my side and helped me to stand, we sat on my bed.   
Attano gently held my hand, I saw all the scratches and cuts across his skin, I could suddenly feel the cuts and possibly broken bones across my body.   
Attano looked into my face and said.   
"I couldn't sleep when I woke up, I just sat here for two days watching you, worried if you were okay." I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me. 

 

Shaxx helped me up to the balcony, he held me like a child, we walked some, then he lifted me up, one arm under my knees and one arm supporting my back, he carried me up the stairs to see a woman named Suraia Hawthorne, she was a short woman with a round facial tattoo, and bright brown eyes and a small falcon. She shook my hand.  
"Hello Guardian, I'm Suraia, Suraia Hawthorne, I'm the leader here at the Farm, I take it you were headed this way from your location." I shook my head, I replied.   
"I was a Guardian, I came from the Tower but, the Light went out-" Suraia interrupted and said. "From that big trap thing the Red Legion brought." I shook my head again, I felt strangely dreary, I looked at a giant piece that appeared to be a shard of the Traveler, I pointed towards it. "Is that a shard of the Traveler?" Suraia looked into the distance and replied. "Yeah that's a shard of the Traveler, but no one goes out there." I wondered, could I possibly gain my powers again from this shard.

 

Early the next morning around three a.m Attano and I packed our bags and things getting ready to head to the Shard, we walked to the wall, Attano sighs at me and says.  
"I don't know if this is a great idea, I mean, what happens when we go into this Forrest?"  
I shrugged and said as I went to the wall and touched it. "Guess we'll just have to find out." We went into the Forrest, hopefully our travel here is worth it.


End file.
